crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Drive-Thru Danger
|ghost_times = N. Tropy: 2:50:10 Nitros Oxide: 2:20:16 Emperor Velo XXVII: 2:11:00 |previous = Megamix Mania }} Drive-Thru Danger is a race course in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled that was released on February 20th, 2020 for the Gasmoxia Grand Prix. It is a space and fast food-themed track that takes place in the upper atmospheres of Gasmoxia, and is filled with tricky shortcuts, sharp turns and thin roads with very few barriers. The track features two restaurants, Toxic Burger (indicated green) and Nuclear Pizza (indicated orange), which begin a space battle with each other on the 2nd lap of the track. It is the final new track that was added to the game. Description The track begins in a drive thru for both Toxic Burger and Nuclear Pizza, with a worker audible through large speakers either side of the track, saying a randomized voice line relating to either restaurant. Immediately after setting off, you encounter two holographic barriers. The green one on the left is branded after Toxic Burger, and if the racer in 1st place goes through it, it will activate all of the Toxic Burger branded speed boost pads throughout the track. The same is true for the right barrier, except that it is orange and branded after Nuclear Pizza, and activates different boost pads in different areas throughout the track. After the barriers, there's a curve to the left, followed by a very sharp turn to the right with a pizza boost pad on it. After the turn, there's a small jump with the track's only blue fire-granting boost pad on it. After landing from this jump there's a curvy zig-zag of turns, going right, then left, then right again. A burger boost pad can be found in the middle of this zig-zag. After that, there's another jump, which lands you on a right angle turn to the right, which leads to a large slope downwards. Alternatively, after the jump, you can access a shortcut by going off the jump to the right with blue fire. This lands you on a hidden segment of track with a regular boost pad at the end, allowing you to jump back onto the main track. After the slope, there's a sharp turn to the right, then a U-turn back around to the left. A shortcut can be accessed here. To do so, you must jump over the gap in the middle of the U-turn and jump through a gap in the barrier on the other side, landing you on a curve up ahead in the track. A pizza boost pad is placed in front of the gap in the barrier, making it easier to keep enough speed to make the jump. Back on the main track, after the U-turn, there's a sharp turn to the right, then a softer curve to the left with a burger boost pad on it. After that there's another sharp turn to the left. A giant bug zapper with a hole in the bottom is in the middle of the turn. You can jump through the hole and airbrake to the left back onto the track for a small shortcut. After this there's a gentle curve to the left, then a harder turn to the right, which brings you to a giant curve to the left. A burger boost pad can be found at the beginning of this curve. There is a pizza boost pad on the curve as it starts descending downwards, looping around to the left into a U-turn at the end, ending with another sharp turn to the right to a jump back to the finish line. A shortcut can be accomplished if you jump and airbrake to the left halfway through the big curve, once the barriers end, allowing you to land back on the track, cutting off the U-turn. CTR Challenge *C: The C is the first letter than can be found on the track. Do the shortcut which involves jumping off to the right after the zig-zag after the blue fire pad. The C can be found on that hidden track section. *T: The T is the second letter available for you to collect. Do the shortcut that involves jumping ahead to a new section of track after the U-turn, and the T can be found floating in a position for you to collect as you jump. *R: The R is the last letter, and the only letter of the track that doesn't require shortcuts to retrieve. It is sitting on the far edge of the track of the U-turn, near the end of the track, after the giant curve. Gallery Gasmoxia key art.png|Key art. gasmoxia gp 4.jpg|Emperor Velo XXVII and Crash racing on Drive-Thru Danger. gasmoxia gp 1.jpg|Koala Kong and King Chicken racing on Drive-Thru Danger. gasmoxia gp 2.jpg|Koala Kong, Emperor Velo and N. Brio racing on Drive-Thru Danger. gasmoxia gp 3.jpg|Tawna, Liz, Isabella, Ami and Megumi racing on Drive-Thru Danger. Trivia *Velo's Citadel can be seen in the sky above the track. fr:Drive-Thru Danger Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Race Courses Category:Places Category:Levels Category:DLC Category:Outer Space Levels